Las indirectas de Naruto
by Milagrito
Summary: El equipo siete está reunido nuevamente. Los tres ninjas se encontraban esperando a su ex-sensei como siempre. ¿Uchiha observando a Haruno? ¿El más rubio del equipo se dio cuenta de este hecho? ¡Extremadamente extraño! Lo que logran las indirectas...


¡Hola a todos los Sasusakus! Espero se encuentren bien…

Esta idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza por varias semanas, pero no me atrevía a escribirlo. Como verán… ya me atrevi xD.

_-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-_

Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno (SasuSaku).

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama si es de mi autoría.

Resumen: El equipo siete está reunido nuevamennt. Los tres ninjas se encontraban esperando a su ex-sensei como siempre. ¿Uchiha observando a Haruno? Extraño ¿El más rubio del equipo se dio cuenta de este hecho? ¡Extremadamente extraño!. Lo que puede lograr Naruto lanzándole indirectas a Sakura.

_Bien, bien… no sabía cómo hacer el resumen xD. No me maten, pero no soy muy buena con estos…_

Era un día totalmente normal: los pajarillos cantan, los niños corretean por aquí y por allá, los aldeanos con sus compras, el barullo de los ciudadanos. Sí, todo normal. Ya hasta el que los alumnos de Kakashi Hatake le esten esperando interminables horas es monótono. Pues sí, los alumnos del equipo 7 han estado esperandolo más de tres horas en el campo de entrenamiento de ellos. Todo como comunmente es: Sasuke recostado sobre un árbol con su seria expresión, el rubio farfulllando cualquier idiotez, la única mujer del equipo dejandose llevar por el viento danzando y canturreando cualquier melodia y Kakashi sabrá Kami donde se encuentra en estos momentos.

Sasuke de vez en cuando medioabría sus ojos y observaba a la pelirosa; le llenaba de paz hacerlo. Siempre que la observaba parecía como si todas las cosas malas se fueran y llegara todo lo pacífico. Su voz armoniosa le profesaba tranquilidad. No quitaba sus ojos de ella, le seguía todo movimiento; como cuando suspiraba y se dejaba guiar por el viento, o cuando abría sus vivaces y hermosos ojos jade y les dedicaba una sonrisa a los dos. Era en esos momentos la viva imagen de la paz. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azul cielo le observaban detenidamente mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta el azabache, haciendo que este ultimo abra sus oscuros ojos y le observe.

- Con que observando a Sakura-chan… - dijo burlonamente.

- Hmp, claro que no, Dobe – Uzumaki juraría haber visto un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del Uchiha.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Teme! Estabas embobado viéndola –

- ¿Tienes pruebas? – dijo este ya molesto.

- No, pero ¡Vamos! Es más que claro que a ti te gusta Sak –

- Hola, chicos… ¿De qué hablan? – dijo esta regalándoles una sonrisa. Había notado que sus compañeros se habían aislado así que decidió ir con ellos.

- De cosas, Sakura-chan… - el rubio vio burlonamente como el Uchiha se sonrojaba violentamente.

- ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo tocando su frente -. Estas muy rojo – Uchiha se sonrojó más.

- Hmp, me encuentro… perfectamente, Sakura –

- Hoy hace un lindo día para observar la hermosura de las flores, ¿Cierto, Sakura-chan? – dijo el rubio burlonamente mientras veía al Uchiha quien había captado el doble sentido de lo que Uzumaki había dicho.

- ¡Oh, claro que sí! Hace unos momentos estaba viendo aquellas flores de cerezo. Son tan hermosas – respondió Haruno volviendo a ver dichas flores.

- Tal parece que Sasuke-teme también estaba viendo una hermosa flor de cerezo – _Maldito Naruto y sus indirectas. ¿Cuándo se dignará a venir Kakashi? _Pensaba Sasuke.

- ¿Verdad que están hermosas, Sasuke-kun? – dijo animadamente Sakura.

- Hmp -

- Sí, a él le encanto en especial la que estaba viendo. Es muy bonita ¿Cierto, Sasuke? – dijo el rubio de nuevo con sus indirectas. Sasuke como respuesta solo rodó los ojos. _Aunque, ciertamente es la más bonita_ pensó Uchiha sonriendo.

- Oh, debe ser muy hermosa – dijo Sakura.

- Lo es, Sakura-chan. Sasuke puede mostrartela – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Me la puedes mostrar, Sasuke-kun? – Uchiha al escuchar esto abrió los ojos y se sonrojo –

- No es ninguna en especial, Sakura – dijo este fulminando con la mirada a Uzumaki.

- ¡Yo! – dijo apareciendo Kakashi luego de un ¡Poof!. _Bendito sea Kakashi_ pensaba cierto azabache.

Luego de que acabara su entrenamiento (que por cierto, Uchiha no despegaba sus ojos de cierta kunoichi durante dicho entrenamiento) Uzumaki ofreció ir al Ichiraku a por un tazón lleno (léase: millones de tazones) de buen ramen a lo que todos aceptaron, como siempre.

Ya al llegar a dicho local todos se sentaron en sus ya normales puestos (como eran clientes frecuentes les habían dado un puesto a cada uno) y pidieron el ramen.

- Oye, Sasuke… ¿No piensas decirle a la flor lo que te dije? – dijo el rubio claramente refirendose a que se le declarara a Sakura.

- Hmp, luego, Teme – dijo este mirando de reojo a Sakura quien se les quedaba viendo confundida.

Ya acabando de comer su respectivos ramen, Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que le acompañara, a lo que esta acepto más confundida que antes. Habían llegado a un parque muy lindo.

- Sakura, yo quiero decirte algo… - dijo Uchiha ¿nervioso?.

- Claro, dime -

- Veras, tu quieres saber cuál flor estaba viendo yo ¿Cierto? – dijo este a lo que la pelirosa asintió – Bien, esa flor era una Sakura – ella asintió, ya eso lo sabía – pero, esa Sakura no es una flor, flor… - dijo este haciendo que Sakura se confundiera más.

- ¿Entonces, qué es? –

- No es qué, es quién. Y ese quién… eres tu –

- Ya va, ¿Me estabas observando en el campo? – dijo esta sonrojándose.

- Tú… tú me… tú me g… gus… gust – Uchiha intentaba decirle lo que sentía, pero era en vano. Sakura entendiendo lo que quería decirle sonrió, le puso un dedo en la boca y luego le dijo:

- Ya sé lo que quieres decirme, Sasuke. Tú también me gustas a mi – dijo esta todavía con su sonrisa. Sasuke al escuchar esto sonrió (claro, ya saben cómo sonríe Sasuke ¿no? xD) y le agarro por la cintura para pegarle más a su cuerpo, Sakura puso sus dos brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke para luego los dos estampar sus labios en los del otro en un dulce beso.

- Tal parece que las indirectas de Naruto sirvieron para algo… - dijo Sasuke dándole otro beso a Sakura.

Fin

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Chocolatazos? ¿Sugerencias? xD.


End file.
